


Isn't Life Beautiful?

by fuckingtyler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, BDSM, Blood Play, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Drug Addiction, Drug Lord?, Drug Use, Guns, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinda?, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mobsters, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smoking, Top Castiel, Torture, Twink Dean Winchester, kind of, whatever you wanna call it Cas is a bamf who’s a kingpin basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingtyler/pseuds/fuckingtyler
Summary: Dean was just a kid from a bad neighborhood with a bad parent that fell into drugs. Castiel was a detective with some secrets himself.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot morning. It was probably seventy-five degrees in the bedroom that Dean was passed out in. He slowly woke up, dripping with sweat even though he was naked, with the slightest bit of sheets covering him. He groaned as he woke up, his head pounding. He crashed hard after practically being on a bender for the past few days. He woke up, stretching out his arms and cracking his back. He walked over to his dresser with the mirror settled on top of it. He let his eyes settle on his frame as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes, groaning when he saw he only had one left. He grabbed it and settled it in between his lips. He inhaled as he lit the smoke and dropped his lighter on the desk. He wasn’t skinny, not yet. He still had some muscle on him. He was bigger, had more strength, but the drugs were starting to settle into his body. He was leaner now, his chest was smaller and his arms were larger but not anymore. He held the cigarette between his lips as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor and put them on. He blew out smoke as he walked out of his bedroom door and out to the living room. 

 

“Sammy?” He called out, looking around the room for a second. He saw his, lanky, long haired little brother come out of the kitchen with some toaster waffles in his hand. 

 

“Hey, Dean. Have you see dad?” Sam asked as Dean plopped himself down on the couch, cigarette still in his bruised hand. 

 

Dean laughed softly. “I was about to ask you the same thing.” John was a lot like Dean. Or, more like, Dean was exactly like John. John did just about anything he could get his hands on. After the car crash their mom was in, they lost a lot of money and ended up in a shitty neighborhood with even shittier people all around it. 

 

“I just woke up but I haven’t seen him in a while, he disappeared before you did. I went over to a friends house until you got home.” Sam said with a slight smile. Dean hummed as he took a few more drags from his cigarette before putting it out. He stood up, walking over to ask and he kissed the top of his little brothers head.

 

“Proud of you, kid. I’m gonna walk around the neighborhood and see if anyone’s seen him, don’t leave the house and turn on the fans, it’s hot as shit in here.” He looked around and grabbed a t shirt off the floor and slid on some shoes before he walked out of the house. He was walking down the street, looking around a little but he didn’t see much. There weren’t really any people out on the street or their front porches. It was odd. Theres normally always people interacting during the day, but today the streets were oddly empty. Dean saw the gas station down the street and as he got closer, he saw the crowd of people at it. He frowned, that was never a good thing. He started to jog a little, making his way up to the gas station faster. As he made his way up to the crowed, everyone turned and looked at him, with... pity? He saw the yellow police tape and the cop cars behind the gas station. He frowned, confused as to what the hell was going on. He looked at the crowed as he slowly made his way up to the tape. He slowly, hesitantly looked down at the ground, at the body that was laying there. The man was shot, multiple times and mostly in the chest. Dean couldn’t believe when he saw that the man was his father. Face completely bruised and bloody, not easily recognizable. He gasped, grabbing the police tape as he pulled it down and he ran over to the body. He fell straight to his knees, grabbing his dad by his leather jacket and pulling him up. 

 

“John? John! John, come on you gotta wake up.” Dean said, shaking his dad. He knew he was dead, he did, but he hoped that if he called his name, maybe, just maybe, he would respond. Dean got angry. “John!” He shouted angrily. “Wake up! You don’t get to do this!” Dean had blood on hands from his fathers jacket. Next thing he knew, he was getting ripped off his dad by someone. “Get the fuck off of me!” He shouted, turning to swing on someone. The man grabbed his wrist, stopping him without any trouble. The mans hand was much larger than Dean’s wrist. 

 

“Hey kid calm down.” A man said, tightening his grip on Dean’s wrist. Dean looked up and the man and scowled. It was a cop, he wore a white shirt with a blue tie and no coat. Dean tried pulling his arm away.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He spat at the man. “What the fuck happened? Who shot him!?” He asked, trying to hide the way his voice trembled. The man sighed. 

 

“We got a call in an hour or so ago. No one reported gun shots, but when we came here, he was dead, and had been for a while.” Dean watched the mans face as he spoke. He sounded sorry, kind of, Dean heard the slightest bit of empathy in the mans voice. There was none of that in his face though. The mans expression was cold and blank. Like he had no remorse, for anything. It was probably just a part of the job. The man didn’t look old, not really. He seemed to be healthy and in shape, he couldn’t be older than thirty, but the mans face was a different story. He had wrinkles across his forehead and crows feet by his eyes. Probably from stress. 

 

“Do you know who did it...?” Dean asked softly. The man shook his head. 

 

“No, no clue. Maybe you can help us, who are you?” The officer asked looking Dean over.

 

“I-I’m his son. His names John Winchester. I’m Dean and my brother Sam is at home.” Dean looked down the street towards their house. He really hoped Sam didn’t come looking for him. He didn’t need to see this. Dean could just tell me. It couldn’t be that hard. 

 

“So when’s the last time you saw him? Did he seem upset, scared, nervous? Anything.” Dean sighed and looked towards the ground at the question. He couldn’t tell the man he had spent the past... three? Four? Damn, he didn’t even know how many days he was drunk and passed out on different people’s floor, couches and beds hopping from one place to the other, getting whatever drugs he could along the way. He didn’t even know how he got home. 

 

“I’ve been out of town.” Dean said, looking up at the officer. “My brother has been at a friends house and just got back last night, same as me.” Dean looked around again. “I have to go home and talk to my brother.” He said, already starting to walk away before the officer could say something. He heard the man start to yell after him but Dean was already sprinting home.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ran through the chain fence going around their house, stumbling as his feet hit the dirt. This couldn’t be happening. His dad wasn’t stupid, he was just a drug addict. What could have possible done to get killed over. Dean stumbled his way up the stairs quickly, grabbing the screen door and swinging it open before he busted through the front door. Sam jumped off the couch, staring at the door with wide eyes, relaxing a bit when he realized it was Dean. 

“Jesus Christ, Dean! What the hell is going on!?” Sam said, clearly a little shaken up. “Dean, what’s on your hands?” Dean frowned and looked down at his hands. He hadn’t even realized there was blood on them or that it was from their father. 

“I-It’s dad. Someone killed him. He’s been dead for a while. Everyone’s down at the gas station looking at him.” Dean sounded cold as he said those words. Like it had no meaning to him, like the cop. He had to be strong for Sam. He couldn’t be a wreck in front of Sam. His little brother didn’t even say anything for a second. Until he started running for the front door. Dean quickly grabbed his brother, pulling him in front of himself. “Hey, hey, I know, I know, Sammy but you can’t go okay. You don’t need to see him..” He brought his hand up and set on top of his brothers head. “You don’t need to go out there right now.” He said softly. Sam sighed and nodded slightly. He said nothing as he turned around and made his way to his room. He watched as his brother slammed the door, hearing it lock behind him. Dean sighed and jumped as there was a sudden knock in the door. He frowned, grabbing the bat next to the door, holding it up as he opened the door, sighing when he saw the officer from before standing at his door. 

“Mr. Winchester, you have to come to the station for questioning.” The officer said, by phased at all by the fact Dean was holding up a wood bat. Dean frowned, shaking his head as he sat the bat back down next to the door. 

“I can’t, my brother is here and he’s not gonna leave the house and I can’t leave him alone.” He explained before the officer invited himself into the house. Dean sighed. “Cool...” he muttered under his breath, watching as the man looked around the messy house. There were beer cans, beer bottles, cigarette butts, tinfoil, empty pill bottles and all kinds of shit including clothes scattered all of the floor. You couldn’t see the floor really anywhere. 

“Lovely home you have here, Dean.” The man said before turning to Dean. “I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m detective Novak. I’ve been assigned to your fathers mur- case.” The man said, holding out his hand towards Dean. Dean extended a skinny hand towards the man, shaking his head as he nodded. 

“It’s... uh, it’s nice to meet you. Why did they hire a defective? Normally when someone dies around here some police officer or ambulance takes them away and that’s all we here of it.” Dean said as he pulling his hand away, wrapping his arms around himself nervously. 

“Well Mr. Winchester-“ 

“Call me Dean please...” The boy mumbled softly. Mr. Novak nodded. 

“My apologies, Dean... There’s been an open case in a Chicago for a while now, drug dealers, killers, rapist, all that fun stuff. We raided one of the bases, caught a lot of the men that were a part of the operation, but not the most important people. You’re father, was one of those important men. It wasn’t easy, no one wanted to talk, but we finally got your fathers name. That was probably a week ago. Now he turns up dead.” Dean couldn’t believe what this officer was telling him, he laughed softly. 

“John?” Dean laughed again. “John Winchester? He could barely support this house enough to feed us one meal a day. Don’t you think I’d know or notice something was up?” Dean shook his head. “That’s funny, really. He probably just pissed off some dude he owed money too.” The detective sighed as he reached into his pocket. Dean frowned as the man pulled out an expensive looking phone, scrolling through something. Next thing he knew, the man was showing Dean pictures of his father standing behind some shipping crates on a dock, looking around as some men loaded crates of... something onto a truck. His father looked so dressed up, clean, so mature and responsible, and a little fucking scary. Dean’s never seen his father out of anything other then some ripped up t shirt with worn out, fading away to nothing jeans and a beer in his hand.

“You knew nothing of this?” The man asked. Dean shook his head slowly as he stared at the pictures of his father. 

“No man, I thought... I thought he was just out on benders you know.” Dean looked away from the pictures and up at the detective. “He’d disappear for days. No calls, no texts. Nothing. Then he’d stumble back in eventually, drunk and reeking. Throw us a few bucks then sleep for days before starting over.” Dean sighed as he glanced at the floor, falling silent. He heard the man sigh. 

“Alright well I’ll let you and your brother... settle. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Mr. Novak said softly, patting Dean’s shoulder before he walked out of the door. Dean sighed and rubbed his face set he shut and locked both of the doors. He looked around the mess of the house and shook his head. What the fuck happened now? His mom is dead and now his dad? Where are they supposed to go, and how did John hide a whole different identity from his two kids? That just proved how much John Winchester really gave a shit about his kids. Dean laughed bitterly to himself, just when he thought his life was as low as it could get. He kicked a beer bottle that was next to his foot before he made his way to his dads room. Dean went for the door handle and turned it but it was locked. Dean clenched his jaw and stared at the door for a second before he brought his foot up and smashed it against the door. The door snapped in a few places, the handle falling to the ground. Dean took in a deep breath as he started destroying the room. He threw a few lamps to the floor and at the wall. He yelled and kicked shit. He couldn’t believe this. John got the easy way out, leaving Sam and Dean behind to field for themselves and figure shit out. Dean clenched his jaw as he grabbed the mattress on the floor and threw it, knocking some shit down as well. 

Dean fell to his knees on the floor, breathing heavily. He looked around the room, clenching his jaw so tight it hurt. He frowned as he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked over at the mattress that was now slumped against the wall. There were small stitchings at the bottom. Dean frowned deeper, there was no way John was dumb enough hide shit in his mattress. He sighed as he got up, making his way to the bed. He dug his fingers in between the stitches and tore them apart. A few things fell to the ground. A handgun, a few small bags of coke, some knives, and to top it off, a bag filled with pills of all different kinds. Dean easily recognized the xanax and oxycotin but there were a few other types of pills in there too. Dean frowned. “What the fuck, John?” He muttered under his breath to himself. He had to hurry and put this shit up. He grabbed the gun and shoved it in his waistband, he put the drugs in his pocket and took the knives. He was putting the knives in his pillow as he heard a knock on the door that made him jump. He held his breath as he walked towards the door, he stood next to the window and looked out of it, seeing no one at the door. He frowned, but before he got to think to much of it, there were gunshots fired at the house. Dean immediately dropped to the ground. He looked up when he heard Sam’s door open. 

“Get the fuck back in your room, Sam!” He shouted. Sam didn’t hesitate to slam the door shut and lock it. After a few moments the gunshots stopped and there were tires squealing down the street and away from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one a little longer and add some more detail. This is probably gonna be more of a slow burn kinda thing so hang with me I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters are a little short I’m tying to make them longer haha

Dean waited until it was silent and the car was no where to be heard before he started to rise onto his feet. “Sam, stay in your room!” He commanded as he set his hand on the gun that was in the back of his waistband. He looked around the house. It was full of bullet holes and some shit was broken but he’d worry about all that later. He slowly walked up to the door, being especially cautious as he passed by the window. He opened the door slowly and looked around. There was no one outside the house and no car, but people were looking at him and the house. Dean sighed as he stepped back into the house, slamming the door shut. “Goddamn it.” He mumbled under his breath. He heard Sam’s door open so he turned around. “Hey, Sammy, you okay?” He asked softly, taking his hand off the gun. The younger boy nodded.

“I-I’m... I’m okay.” Sam said with a sad, small smile on his face. Dean sighed and nodded. He watched as his brother went back into his room silently. Dean jumped when there was another knock on the door. He didn’t hesitate to grab the gun from his waistband this time. He took the safety off as he walked over to the door, swinging it open as he pointed the gun at the person standing there. 

“Woah! Woah! Hey! It’s me!” The person said. Dean let a breath of relief as he dropped the gun. 

“Holy fuck, Benny! I almost shot you.” Dean said before clicking the safety on the gun back on and he tucked it back in his waistband. Benny was a good friend of Dean’s. They met in the police station cause they both had to pick up their parents from holding. They became close pretty quick cause they were in similar situations. Shitty single parent who liked drugs and booze a little too much. The only difference was Benny knew nothing else. His mom was always like that, since he was born. Benny was older than him, nineteen while he was only sixteen. Dean and Benny became close friends, then before they knew it, more than friends. Once one of their parents went out on a bender, the other would come over. They never dated, they figured that would complicate things. So they had sex, did drugs, and swapped stories. 

“Yeah, I know. I heard the shots, are you okay?” Benny asked, looking genuinely concerned. He walked up to Dean, setting his hand on the side of his head. Dean couldn’t help but sigh softly and lean into the touch. He was so stressed and anxious, he felt like his was going to explode. He just wanted to not be in control anymore, he was tired of always having to be the strong one. Dean nodded slightly. 

“Yeah, I’m good, just scared me. Sam’s in his room, he has been since this morning.” He sighed softly, glancing down to the floor. “I-I’m sure you heard about John.” He couldn’t help the small bit of sadness in his voice. He never thought the day would come that he.... missed John. Maybe not missed, but still. 

“Yeah, I did, I’m sorry De.” Benny said, offering a small smile before he pulled Dean into a hug. Dean let out a sigh as he brought his hands up to grip the jacket the older boy was wearing. He held Benny tight, burring his face in his shoulder.   
“Hey, why don’t we go to your room? I got you some smokes and a joint or two. We don’t have to fuck or anything... unless....” Dean looked up, laughing at the smirk that was on the older boys face. He smacked his chest. “Hey! I’m serious, you can even top this time.” The older boy paused. “Actually, you know what, never mind I could never do that.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, c’mon.” Dean grabbed Benny’s hand and pulled him towards his room. His room wasn’t as messy as the rest of the house but it was close. It was mostly cluttered with empty cigarette packs and liquor bottles along with clothes here and there. He sighed as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. His back was sore from God knows what and his shoulders ached. “Can I see one of those cigarettes?” He asked as he sat down on his bed with a groan. He watched as Benny pulled out a pack and grabbed one of the smokes from it. Dean parted his lips enough so Benny could set the filter between them and light the cigarette. 

“I wish you didn’t look so cute while you smoked.” Benny said with a deep chuckle as he sat down next to Dean. Dean let out a half hearted chuckle. He never thought he was cute. He never thought anything about himself that was positive really. No one in his life has ever showed him true love. Maybe his mom, but he was too young to remember any of that. The few people that came into his life that showed him love and affection all just wanted something from him. Whether is was drugs, money, even just sex. No one ever meant it. “Hey...” Benny said softly as he grabbed Dean’s chin gently, turning his head. “Stop thinkin’ so much, darlin’.” Dean couldn’t help but smile slightly. Every now and then, Benny’s little southern accent would come through in his voice and it made Dean’s heart sing.

“Sorry, I’m just stressed, ya know? This whole thing is gonna be such a pain in the ass to deal with...” Dean thought for a second. Should he tell Benny about the drug cartel shit? He’s never hidden anything from Benny, he never felt the need to, but he didn’t want to get the other boy involved. That could cause a whole shitstorm that Dean didn’t really want to deal with. “I-I’m gonna have to figure out funeral shit and where he’s gonna be buried.” He sighed. “It’s just a lot of shit to handle right now.” 

“Hey, I know it seems like a lot but I’ll help you, alright?” Benny said, smiling at Dean softly. Dean nodded, he leaned over and put out his his cigarette on an ashtray near his bed. Then without any word or warning, he climbed on top of Benny’s lap, pushing the older boy down to lay onto the bed. “Woah, hey, what are you doing?” Benny asked, not really mad or upset, just confused. Dean shook his head as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Benny’s. 

“Shut up, please, just make me feel good...” Dean said softly against his lips as he used his foot to close his bedroom door. Benny didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Dean and flip them over, looking down at him with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes. “Stop staring at me and fuck me before I make you leave.” He said as he began to kiss Benny again roughly, grabbing at the boys jacket as he tugged it off his shoulders and tossed it aside once it was off, doing the same with his shirt. Once his shirt was off, Benny pulled away from Dean’s lips to kiss at his jaw instead. He left sloppy, open mouthed kisses all over Dean jaw and neck. He let out soft moans as the older boy did so, moaning louder when he began sucking and biting at his neck. Benny left marks over Dean’s neck and collarbones as the younger boy tugged at his hair, whining and moaning with each bite. Dean’s chest was red all over with purple marks scattered everywhere and they hadn’t even really gotten started. As Benny kissed down Dean’s torso towards the edge of his sweatpants, there was a loud banging on the door and someone yelled something. It cause Dean to jump a foot in the air as he scrambled to find the gun. He felt Benny’s hand on his leg. 

“Hey, calm down, sweetheart. I’ll go see who it is.” Benny said but Dean quickly grabbed his hand in protest, shaking his head a little with an almost scared look in his eyes. “I’ll be fine, stay here.” He said as Dean watched him go with sad eyes. The older boy closed the bedroom door behind him as he left and Dean heard him say something about Sam. It was silent for a moment, Dean heard the door open and didn’t hear anything for a second until heard something hit the ground. Hard. Dean frowned but he didn’t want to go out there yet. He looked around carefully and quietly for the gun. He picked it up from the floor next to his bed, clicked the safety off and he gripped it tightly. He heard footsteps come into the house and get closer and closer to his room. He was shaking now, no idea what to do. It went quiet and Dean was just about to move to get off his bed but before he knew it the door was being busted in. Dean looked up and saw a short, older man with black hair walk into his room and looked at him with a smirk on his face. Dean quickly pointed the gun at the man.

“Don’t fucking move! I’ll blow your fucking brains out all over the goddamn room!” He yelled. The man stopped where he was and chuckled darkly as he slowly raised his hands up in the air. 

“Hey, calm down Dean. We’re friends.” The man spoke with an accent, Dean couldn’t figure out from where though. He frowned. 

“How the hell do you know my name?” Dean asked as he frowned and put his finger on the trigger. The man chuckled again. 

“I’m a... business partner of your fathers.” The man faked a frowned. “So sorry to hear about his death.” He said before he frown turned into a smile. “You’re daddy pissed off some important people, son. He had to pay up... one way or another.” Dean clenched his jaw angrily. 

“Get the fuck out of my house. I’ll shoot you.” Dean squeezed the trigger slightly. “Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with this.” He took in a deep breath. “I’m not gonna say it again.” 

“Don’t you see darling, you already are!” The man said happily. “Death wasn’t the only way your father paid up. He also gave us an address, a name, and a picture.” The man grinned. “219 Southampton Way, Dean Winchester, and...” He watched as the man dug through his pocket for a second before pulling out a slightly crumpled picture. Dean looked at it and his heart dropped as he recognized the picture as his freshman year photo. “Surprise.” The man said.

That was the last thing Dean heard and saw before he felt something sharp hit his neck. He gasped and reached up to touch his neck but he was already falling back onto the bed, the gun slipping from his hand as his eyes fell shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He squinted a little as he looked around, it was almost pitch black. He tried to move but he realized his hands were tied behind him to a chair. He frowned deeply as he started to panic. He moved around frantically but he barely even moved the chair. He was about to open his mouth to start yelling when the lights were flipped on. He groaned as his eyes had to adjust to the bright light. He looked around as he heard a door open behind him and he heard someone laugh. 

“Finally you’re awake, you’ve been knocked out for hours.” He recognized the voice as the man from before. He heard footsteps behind him before they stopped “How ya feeling Deano?” Dean jumped as heard the mans voice right next to him. He looked up at him as they came face to face. Dean clenched his jaw before he leaned forward a bit and spit in the mans face. 

“That’s how.” He said angrily. The man laughed before he raised his hand and backhanded Dean. The boy yelped as he felt his lip start to bleed. The man looked like he was about to do it again before the door behind them opened once more.

“Crowley! Do not touch him!” Dean frowned. He recognized that voice but there was no way. “Get the fuck out of here before I shoot you.” The man, Crowley, shot him an angry look before walking away. Dean laughed quietly as he licked the blood from his lip. “You know,” he heard the man say behind him before they were face to face. “I always knew you were a feisty one.” Dean couldn’t believe it. It was the detective from before. Well, Dean guessed he wasn’t really a detective. He was still in the tight fitting suit pants and shirt though, with the same blue tie. 

“What the fuck...” Dean said quietly as Mr. Novak smiled. 

“I know right?” He chuckled. “Sorry about tying you up, had to make sure you weren’t going no where. We haven’t really met yet. I’m Castiel.” He said with a smile. “Sorry we have to meet this way.” Castiel hummed as he pulled a knife from his pocket and Dean tensed up. “Relax, sweetheart, this isn’t for you.” He took the knife and cut the rope. “Now, I suggest you don’t try to run, cause I don’t want to hurt you but I will.” He said as he cut the last rope and it fell from Dean’s wrists.

“W-Who are you? What are you doing?” Dean asked softly, honestly a little scared. He wanted to run, but he already knew better than to do that. He brought his hands up, wincing at the slight rope burn on his wrists. 

“Well, I told you I’m Castiel, but you’re right, that’s doesn’t explain much. I’m your daddy’s boss, well, was...” The man chuckled softly. “You see, Dean... me and your father had a disagreement.... about you. I’d been watching you for the past few months, unknown to John, and I gotta say it was fascinating. You’re a smart kid. I admired you, very much so, and I still do.” Dean frowned at that and Castiel chuckled again. “Don’t be so confused, you know what I’m talking about. The drugs, the sex, the selling yourself.” Dean’s eyes widened. How did he know? Dean hadn’t... sold himself, for a while. He only did it to get rent money a few times. “I admire how you go to such great lengths to get the things you want... the things you need. So I suggested to your father that you come work with us. Well, maybe not suggested, and John refused. Said you had no business being around him in this setting.” Castiel brought his hand up and caressed Dean’s face with the back of his hand. Dean flinched away, clenching his jaw. 

“So what? You killed him? For me? Why?” Dean asked, confused. He could barely believe the fact that Benny wanted to be with him... oh shit, Benny. “What did you to do Benny?” He spat out angrily. “I swear to god if you laid a finger on him!” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Oh he’s dead already, don’t waste your breath. He touched what’s mine and I can’t have that.” Castiel said as he brought his hand down and tugged on Dean’s shirt collar a little bit. “But I must say, you look wonderful all marked up.” Dean grabbed Castiel wrist and threw his hand to the side. 

“Don’t fucking touch me, I’m not yours. I never have been and never will be.” Dean spat out at the man. Castiel growler lowly as he reached up and gripped a handful of Dean’s hair and yanked his head back, causing Dean to cry out. 

“Don’t talk to me like that, Dean, you’ll regret it.” The man said calmly. “All I’m asking for is your cooperation.” He let go of Dean’s hair, smoothing the hair down gently. “I want you to live with me, just me and you. You don’t deserve to be another kid from the hood with no future and I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. I know you hated your father, that’s why I killed him. You don’t deserve the way he treated you or Sam. Who, by the way, is fine. He’s on his way to California to stay with a friend of mine. He’ll be safe and you can still have contact with him. You deserve a better life Dean and I’ll make sure you have one. Sam too.” Dean frowned. He didn’t know how to feel, this man killed his father and his friend and shipped his brother off to California. Sure, in the mans eyes, he was helping. He was getting rid of all the bad in Dean’s life and trying to make it better. It would be a nice gesture if it wasn’t for the murder and kidnapping. Castiel was probably used to all of this, and it explained a lot. It explained why he showed no emotion when they first met. And it explained why he wasn’t too pushy. Any other cop or detective in his place would’ve treated Dean like any other hood kid like all the police do. 

“How is this gonna work? What if people notice I go missing, or Sam, or Benny?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel sighed. 

“Dean, I don’t want to be rude, but no one is going to take notice to a few kids from a bad neighborhood go missing. The first assumption will be you all ran away and that’s where it’ll stop.” Castiel said before he gently reached out and touched Dean’s hand. He was quick to pull it away, causing the man to sigh. “Okay, I understand. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want Dean.” Dean nodded silently but didn’t say anything. Honestly, he was surprised. Castiel seemed to be so aggressive with everyone else, like he had to be in control and it seemed like he was. Dean didn’t expect the man to be kind about him refusing to be touched by him. 

“A-Alright, I guess I’m okay with it, but I know I don’t really have a choice...” Dean said quietly. Castiel smiled softly as he stood from where he had been crouching. 

“Fantastic. I need you to put this on.” Castiel said as he held out a silk blindfold. Dean frowned a bit. “You can’t see this building or where it is, and my house. You can take it off when we’re in my house. You’ll be with me, at my side the entire time.” Dean nodded slowly as he reached out and took the blindfold. He put it over his eyes as Castiel tied it. He stood up slowly as he felt Castiel’s arm come around his waist. He tensed up a bit but didn’t say anything. He started walking, letting Castiel lead the way. They walked for a while and went in a couple elevators before they reached a car. Dean heard a door open and felt Castiel guide him to the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn’t what I was gonna do with this story originally but I didn’t really want to keep Castiel as a detective cause I didnt really have any idea of where to go with it so I did this instead and I like it better so I’m sorry for changing my mind last minute lmao the next chapter I think I’m gonna do from Castiel’s POV


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short I’m sorry! I have another longer chapter coming right after this one :)

Castiel pulled up across the street from a rundown motel. He turned off the car and sat back in his seat, sighing softly. He had been following Dean since the boy left his house. It was interesting to say the least. The boy walked so confidently but so... weak at the same time. He walked like he had the world on his shoulders but his attitude said a different story. Dean was aggressive and bratty, he knew how to get what he wanted. No matter what it took. Castiel looked up as he saw dean come out of the motel, a man following behind him. He watched as the boy shoved something in his pocket and walk away. As the boy walked away, then man grabbed Dean’s ass and smacked it with a disgusting smile on his face. Castiel practically growled and he fingers gripped the steering wheel. He got out of the car as Dean started to walk away and followed the man into the motel. He watched as the man walked into a room and Castiel grabbed the door before he could close it and forced it open. The man looked at Castiel, confused. 

“What did you give that boy?” Castiel asked, his voice deep and gravely. The man laughed in Castiel’s face. Castiel rolled his eyes and reached into his jacket, pulling out a gun with a silencer and aimed it at the man, the barrel of the gun pressed against his forehead. “I’m not gonna ask again.” The mans eyes went wide. 

“J-Just some black. Kid comes by a lot.” Castiel squinted his eyes. Black? What was Dean doing regularly buying heroin? 

“You sold it to him? The kid’s sixteen.” Castiel said before cocking the gun. “Not to mention the ass grabbing.” The man held up his hands. 

“Hey? How was I supposed to know? I don’t ask question, just do my job.” Castiel couldn’t roll his eyes hard enough. 

“He sure as hell doesn’t look eighteen.” Castiel said before he pulled the trigger and the bulled went straight through the mans head before he dropped to the floor. He didn’t even blink as the mans blood hit him in the face. Castiel sighed as he took the handkerchief from his coat and wiped the blood from his face. He put the gun back in his coat pocket and walked out of the room. He made his way out to his car, not seeing anyone as he walked out. He got in his car and turned it on before he drove off in the direction Dean went. As he was driving down the street, looking for Dean, he heard his phone ring. He sighed as he picked it up with bothering to see who it was. 

“Hello?” Castiel said into the phone, still focused on finding Dean. 

“Clarence, where the hell are you?” Castiel rolled his eyes as he heard Meg’s voice in the phone. 

“I’m out. Business.” Castiel muttered. He could almost hear Meg roll her eyes. 

“Yeah well Winchester’s here and he wants to talk to you. He came to the apartment yelling for you. What the hell did you do?” She asked, annoyance clear in her voice. Castiel wasn’t really listening as he finally saw Dean walking down the street. “Clarence!” Castiel almost growled. 

“What, Meg. I told you. I’m busy.” He said into the phone angrily but his eyes never left Dean. Meg sighed. 

“This better not be about that kid, Clarence. Don’t lose it over one boy.” She spat into phone before the line went dead. Castiel clenched his jaw as he tossed his phone onto the passengers seat. He followed Dean until the boy was home and then started making his way to his apartment. 

About a half an hour later he was pulling up to his apartment. He sighed as he parked the car and got out, making his way upstairs. When he got to his apartment, the door was unlocked and he walked right it. John and Meg we sitting on the couch, both looking pissed. Castiel rolled his eyes as he took off his coat and hung it up by the door. There was blood still spattered on his white shirt as he clapped his hands, looking towards the pair on the couch. 

“Welcome, John. Good to see you.” He muttered as he walked over to the bar in his living room, pouring a glass of scotch for himself and John. He downed his before hand the the other man the glass. “How can I help you?” He asked as he poured another glass. Castiel turned around as John set his glass in the table and stood up. 

“I’m gonna have to ask you to stay away from my son.” John said, trying to come off as threatening. Castiel just rolled his eyes, sipping his scotch. 

“John...” Castiel said, setting his glass down on the bar. “I watched your son walk out of a rundown motel probably infested with rats and aids today.” He hummed as he clapped John on the shoulder, massaging it a bit. “He came out with a little baggie in his hand before he shoved it into his pocket.” Castiel shook his head slowly as he let do of John and grabbed his glass again, walking around the room. “The man, Dean’s... dealer. Smacked his ass and looked at your son in the most...” He sighed, clenching his jaw. “Disgusting way.” He looked at John. “You know what in that baggie, John?” The other man shook his head. “Yeah... didn’t think so.” He hummed. “Heroin, John. Your son is running around behind a whore for men old enough to be his /father/ for drugs. All while his real father is multiple states away, living a completely secret life.” He slowly downed the rest of his scotch as he walked over the where his coat was hung by the door. 

“Clarence. I-“ John started speak but Castiel had grabbed his gun from his jacket and pointed it at the man, making him stop talking. 

“I didn’t say to open your mouth.” Castiel spat out, his voice rough and threatening.   
“I don’t want to hear a sob story or some bullshit excuse. You’ve been very valuable to me John, and I will always appreciate that. But when I said Dean was go to be a part of this. A better life.” He cocked the gun. “It wasn’t a suggestion.” He smiled sickly sweet before aiming the gun at John’s chest and firing it multiple times. He watched as the large man dropped to the floor and Meg was already at his side, waiting for orders from him. He handed her the gun. “Take this and toss it.” He said, his eyes not leaving John’s body. 

“What about the body, Clarence?” She asked. He just smiled. 

“I know what to do with it.” Castiel said. “Get Crowley on the phone. And call the maid to clean this up.” He said before he


	6. Chapter 6

Dean didn’t know how long they had been driving, it was hard to keep track, but it felt like forever. Eventually, the car was stopping and being turned off. He flinched as he felt Castiel’s fingers brush his face. 

“Relax, sweetheart, I’m just taking off the blindfold.” He heard Castiel say and he nodded slowly. When he could finally see, it was dark outside, but Dean saw a huge house straight ahead. As he looked around, he realized they were in the woods, and from was he could tell, deep in the woods. Other than the house, he didn’t see a single other light for miles. The house was almost like a cabin, it was two story and very beautifully lit. He glanced at Castiel before slowly stepping out of the car. He shut the door behind him as he slowly walked up to the house. He followed close behind Castiel, but still stayed a fair distance away. He watched as the man unlocked the door and followed behind him into the house. As Dean walked in, he made eye contact with a blonde haired woman with a snarky expression on her face. He frowned a bit, glancing at Castiel. Castiel hummed as he hung up his coat. 

“Dean, this is Meg. If there’s ever a rare incident and you can’t get to me, she’ll be there. And she watches my house. Like a guard dog.” Castiel smiled at Meg then Dean. “She’s going to show you to your room, I’ll be up there in a second.” He said, giving Dean a what was probably supposed to be reassuring smile. Dean nodded slowly as he followed the woman up the stairs. The staircase was spiraled and when they got upstairs, he looked down the hallways and noted the rooms and bathroom. He followed Meg to a room and when she opened the door, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The room was huge compared to his one back home, it was covered in classic rock and movie posters. All the bands and moves he loved too. The bed in the middle had to be a lest a queen and it was covered completely in all black silk bedsheets and pillowcases along with a soft, fuzzy blanket at the end of the bed. He couldn’t help but chuckle quietly as he noticed a whole twelve pack carton of cigarettes in the middle of the bed along with a pack of lighters. They were the exact kind he liked too, Marlboro Blacks in the 100’s. He frowned a little. 

“H-How did he know I liked all this stuff?” He asked quietly as he glanced at Meg. He heard the woman chuckle almost bitterly. 

“He found it all out. Said he wanted to make sure you had everything to make you feel... happy, I guess.” She rolled her eyes. “The second Clarence laid eyes on you he was lost.” She muttered angrily. Dean’s eyebrows shot up a bit. Why was he so special? And Clarence? Who the hell was that? He was about to open his mouth to speak before he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Do you like it, Dean?” He heard Castiel voice behind him. He turned around, glancing at Meg as she pushed past the both of them and left the room. “I tried my best to make it nice for you...” The man spoke gently to him and he could’ve swore that he saw almost a childlike twinkle in the mans eyes as he looked at Dean. The boy nodded slowly. 

“It’s very nice, Castiel, thank you.” He said with a small smile. He turned back around and walked towards the bed, picking up the carton of cigarettes. “Am I allowed to smoke in here?” He asked softly. The man nodded. 

“Yes, of corse, Dean. I only ask that you open a window.” Dean nodded as the man spoke. “Thank you. Also..” He watched as Castiel walked over to a door in the room, opening it. “This is your closet. I tried to fill it with things I thought you’d like. Everything’s organized.” The man smiled small. Dean opened the carton of cigarettes and grabbed a pack from it, setting the rest of them aside. He grabbed a lighter from the pack and grabbed a cigarette to settle in between his lips. He lit the stick and gently took a drag from it, blowing out the smoke with a contented sigh. “Whenever you run out I’ll have someone get you more, whatever kind you want. I figured those were your favorite.” Dean smiled as he walked over to the large window in the room and opened it, letting the cool summer wind in. It was a lot nicer wherever they were. The boy leaned against the wall, his head poking out of the open window slightly. He sat there and smoke for a moment. The other mans eyes never left Dean. The boy sighed as he ashed the cigarette. 

“Why me?” He asked softly. “Why are you doing all this for me? Why am I so... special?” Dean looked up at the man, confused. “You... you killed people for me. You hurt people for me. You’re so mean and rough with everyone around you but not me...” he set the cigarette on the edge of the windowsill. “Everything in this room is exactly what I like. Every movie, every band, even the type of cigarettes I like. Why do you have such an interest in me?” Castiel sighed as he walked towards Dean. He stopped right in front of the boy. Dean felt small compared to the man, weak and fragile. 

“You are very special, Dean. You can’t even see it and that just... makes is so much better. You have no idea how much you’re worth. You were beaten into a puddle of self hate and abuse.” Castiel ran his blue eyes over Dean’s face, slowly, carefully. “You think you don’t deserve the time. You feel you don’t deserve someone paying attention to you, and caring for you. You crave for someone who notices things about you. Someone who asks you if you’re okay and means it. I can do that, Dean. I can mean that. Everyone in your life expect you to be the strong one. To carry everything on your back and all you want to do is let go. You want someone to take the weight off. I’m going to do that. As long as you’re with me, Dean, you don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll always be here.” Castiel took a step back.   
“You are very important Dean Winchester. I intend to make you realize it.” He let out a soft sigh. “It’s late, I’m gonna let you change into some comfortable clothes. My room is right down the hall. There’s some stuff I want to give you when you’re done.” Castiel nodded slightly as he turned around and walked out of the room without another word. 

Dean stood there and just watched Castiel go in awe. He couldn’t believe this. Less than a week ago, he wasn’t doing well, he was just surviving, making his way through each day. It was exhausting and that was the life he thought he was destined to have. The life he was stuck with. Now he’s in a cabin a hundred miles into the woods with a man who’s taken an extreme interest in him. Castiel seemed so genuine, like he really meant it, but there was no way. Dean wasn’t worth any of this, but maybe Castiel meant everything he said. Dean sighed and turned to grab the cigarette from the windowsill. He put it in his mouth as he walked towards the closet. What would he normally wear? He looked around until he found some grey sweatpants. He pulled off his pants and boxers, kicking them aside along with his shirt, puffing on the cigarette as well. He pulled on the sweatpants and wasn’t going to put a shirt on but he had forgotten about the marks all over his chest. They were slightly faded, but still there. He grabbed a plain black t shirt and pulled it on. He walked over to the window, taking a few last drags of the cigarette before he flicked it out of the window. He then then left the room, making his way over to Castiel’s. He knocked on it and waited for a money before he opened the door. He walked in, Castiel was sitting on the bed, his head turned to look at Dean. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Castiel said softly, motioning for Dean to come closer. Dean shut the door behind him as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. On the bed was a phone and a laptop, both of them expensive looking. Along with them was a wallet and a passport. He frowned a bit. “These are for you. The phone has my number, Meg’s, and Sam’s. You can call him whenever you like. You may add anyone you want as long as you let me know first. The computer is for your schooling. I’m going to get you enrolled in high school. The wallet has a debit card, five hundred dollars cash, and an I.D. Along with the passport and card, they all have a different name on them and that’s the name everyone else will know you by. But to me you are Dean and I’m Castiel. Clarence is a... work name. You may only call me that if we’re around anyone that is not me or you.” Dean nodded slowly.

“Okay... easy enough... where am I allowed to go?” He asked softly, glancing over everything once more. 

“You are allowed to step out back to smoke or relax at anytime, but I ask that you please let me know. You can go anywhere you want as long as I am with you.” Castiel explained and Dean nodded again. “There’s a remote on the table besides your bed for the television. In the cabinet underneath it are all of your favorite movies. And on the phone there’s lot of music downloaded.” Castiel said, giving Dean a happy but almost unsure smile. Dean took in a deep breath and nodded. 

“Thank you, Castiel. This is all... so wonderful. I appreciate it very much.” Dean said softly. He bit his lip hesitantly as he slowly leaned over and kissed Castiel’s cheek softly. He could swear Castiel almost blushed. 

“It’s absolutely no problem, Dean. Why don’t I help you carry these things to your room and you can relax and get settle in, alright?” He asked with a slight smile as Dean nodded, smiling softly. 

“Yeah that’d be great.” He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a major kink for someone telling Dean Winchester that he’s important cause he deserves it and I really exposed myself in this chapter.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOO sorry this took so long :(

Dean walked into his room, Castiel following behind him. He set down the things in his hand on his bed, sighing softly as he sat down on the edge. He felt Castiel sit next to him. The two were silent for a moment before the older man broke the silence. 

“I’m trying to help you, Dean. I knew your father, not just the John that worked for me. I knew the father you knew. I met him around the time of your mothers accident and I offered him a part in my business... and he accepted. I knew nothing of you and Sam until recently.” Dean looked up at him, frowning.

“How recent?” He asked softly. 

“About a year. I’ve been watching you and Sam, mostly you, for most of that year. I watched how you both interacted with people. Your attitudes, wants, desires. Everything you liked and disliked. The second I laid eyes on you Dean...” 

“You were lost.” Dean said, finishing the mans sentence. Castiel sighed softly. 

“You could say that, I suppose. I admit, my... fondness for you surprised me. My life, this job... it’s quite lonely. I fended for myself when I was younger. My father was a car thief and my mother had a liking for whatever she could get her hands on, and she would do anything to get it. However, that’s besides the point. The point is, I’ve been alone my entire life. Sure, I have people all around me who jump when I say jump but out of fear. I thought that’s all I wanted, to be in control, to be feared, but I’m not happy. Then I saw you... everything about you intrigues me, Dean.” The man reached over and set his hand on top of Dean’s, but this time, the boy didn’t move away. “I know the circumstances of which we met were not the best but... I promise I won’t hurt anyone else. I have you now, that’s all I want.” He felt the man hesitate for a moment before pulling his hand away and he stood up. “I’ll let you sleep, Dean. Tomorrow will be a good day, goodnight.” Castiel said before leaving his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Dean sighed, frowning a bit. What’s tomorrow? Dean didn’t even know what time it was or where they were. He’d lost track of how many days he’d been gone, not that he really paid much attention to the days anyways. All he knew was that they never ended. Dean shook his head slightly as he turned off his light before climbing onto the bed. He decided to grab another cigarette and light it, considering the window was still open. As he sat there and puffed on the cigarette, he grabbed the computer and opened it up. When the screen turned on, it was a login screen. Dean frowned as he looked at the time and date on the computer. ‘10:30 pm, May 1..” Dean’s face fell. It was already May? His eyes went wide. He quickly shut the computer and looked around for the phone Castiel gave him. He quickly opened it, finding the few contacts in it and he called Sam. The phone only rang twice before it was picked up. 

“Dean?” He heard his brother say. Dean let out a relieved breath as he heard Sam’s voice. 

“Sammy, oh god, I’m so glad you’re okay.” He paused for a moment. “You are okay, right? I swear to god if anyone touched you.” He said, already angry at just the thought of someone hurting Sam. 

“No, Dean, I’m fine. C-Castiel... he explained everything to me. It’s twisted and weird, don’t get me wrong, but his heart’s in the right place...” he heard Sam chuckle. “I’m in California. Castiel’s partner Anna has been taking care of me. She’s really cool, she even showed me her scar from getting shot.” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, Sam was always a sucker for scars. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sammy. I’ll call you everyday around this time okay? You’re a couple hours ahead of me, just remember that...” he sighed. “I know it’s your birthday tomorrow.” He didn’t even have to be with Sam to know the puppy dog look on his brothers face. 

“Yeah, it’ll be the first one I have without you...” he heard Sam say sadly. “But... Anna said that I can do whatever I want. We can go anywhere in California, all day long. Castiel said for me to have a good birthday... like one I never had with dad.” Dean clenched his jaw at that, but he knew it was right. Dean always had trouble making sure Sam had a good birthday. They never had enough money to do anything so Dean always just made a little water park in their backyard and invited over the neighborhood kids. He never wanted Sam to be lonely or disappointed, and he never was. Sam would always rant and rave about how much fun he had, Dean had to hand to the kid, he was optimistic as hell. 

“That’s good, Sammy, he’s right. You’re turnin’ thirteen, kid... don’t waste it. Go out there and have a good time, be a kid.” Dean said softly and he practically hear the grin in Sam’s face. 

“I will, Dean. Pinky promise.” Dean heard a woman in the background on Sam’s end. “I have to go Dean, Anna said dinner is ready.” Dean sighed. 

“Okay, kid, don’t hurt yourself. I know you like to eat...” He said with a smile he couldn’t help. “Bye, Sammy.”

“Bye, Dean!” He heard his little brother say happily before he hung up the phone. He chuckled softly as he tossed the phone aside. He sighed as he leaned back into the pillows and puffed on his cigarette. He chewed on his lip a little nervously before he got up and walked over to window to put out his cigarette. He rubbed his hand over his mouth as he made his way out of his room and down the hall to Castiel’s. Without thinking, he grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open unannounced. He was greeted by Castiel in just a pair of boxers, his clothes tossed aside in a small pile by his bed. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry... I-I didn’t mean to.” He said quickly, going to step out of the room. He heard the man chuckle quietly.

“Dean, it’s okay. I’m not naked, but please knock next time.” Dean nodded slowly as he stepped back into the room carefully. Castiel turned towards him and Dean frowned softly. The man had scars scattered all over him. His shoulders, ribs, chest, upper arms. All different but they were all very much there. He heard Castiek chuckle again. “Don’t stare, Dean, is not polite.” Dean blushed heavily and shook his head a little. 

“I-I’m sorry, Castiel, I just wanted to say thank you... I talked to Sam and he told me what you said about his birthday and I really appreciate it. He deserves a good birthday.” He said, smiling softly. He slowly and carefully walked up to Castiel and took in a deep breath before he wrapped his arms around the man slowly, giving him a hug. He felt Castiel pause and stiffen for a moment before the mans arms came up and wrapped around Dean’s shoulders. The boy let out a soft breath, staying like that for a moment before he finally pulled away. “Okay, sorry about the girl moments, I’ll go to bed...” he said with a small smile. 

Dean walked out of Castiel’s room and shut the door behind him with a small sigh. He made his way to his room and climbed into bed with a tired groan as he got under the covers. He turned on the television and the news came up. He just rolled his eyes a bit as he turned down the volume so he could barely hear it. Almost the second his head the pillow he was asleep. He didn’t sleep entirely, he ended up waking up multiple times in the night so when he finally woke up in the morning, he was still a little tired. Once the sun was coming through the window he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes awake. He looked around a bit, wondering what he was supposed to do. He slowly got out of bed, adjusting his sweatpants and shirt from sleeping. He made his way out to the hall, noticing that Castiel’s door was open a bit. He went down the stairs, biting at his lip a bit. 

“Castiel?” He called out softly, looking around a bit. It took him a second to find the kitchen and he saw Castiel standing at the stove, in just his boxers and a robe that was tied loosely around his waist. He clenched his jaw tightly as he looked down at the floor while he walked over the island in the kitchen. He sat on one of the high chairs and watched Castile as he cook. “What are you? A chef?” He asked with a small chuckle. Castiel looked up at him. 

“Like I said, Dean, I fended for myself growing up. I always enjoyed cooking.” The man smiled slightly as he went back to what he was doing. Dean just watched him and not too much later Castiel set down a plate in front of him filled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Dean smiled up at Castiel softly as a silent thank you. The man hummed. “I have some work to do today, and Anna called me earlier to say that Sam was very excited for today. I think I heard something about Disneyland.” That made Dean laugh. 

“Good, he deserves that.” He said softly, nodding a bit. He heard Castiel sigh. 

“So do you, Dean. I understand you are angry with the world and everyone in it, believe me I know, but you deserve everything anyone else does if not more.” Dean frowned a little at the way Castiel added the ‘believe me’ but didn’t question it. He just nodded softly as he began to eat his breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

After they were done eating, Dean stood up and grabbed his plate, going to grab Castiel’s. The man objected, saying that Dean didn’t need to clean up after him. He only reluctantly agreed and let Castiel wash his own dish off. Once he washed his own, he set it in the sink and sighed softly. Meg came into the room, glancing at her phone and she was clearly irritated. She starting saying something about being late for a meeting and Castiel nodded. Dean noticed, from the corner of his eyes, Castel looked him over slowly and intently before he walked away. Meg gave him an odd look before she walked out, following the other man. He sighed softly, rubbed his hands through his hair. He had no idea what he was going to do when Castiel left. He wasn’t allowed to go anywhere by himself and he didn’t really want to spend time alone with Meg. Dean wasn’t stupid, he knew she felt a certain way towards him, but why? That he didn’t know. 

Dean figured he would just go to his room, maybe smoke a cigarette or two and watch some TV. Maybe he could even explore the house. He made his way up the stairs and to his room. He didn’t see Meg anywhere and Castiel’s room door was closed. As he walked into his room and shut the door behind him, Dean started to wonder what Castiel was going to do when he left. He didn’t tell Dean and he didn’t know whether it was because Castiel was just a secretive person or he was really doing something Dean didn’t need to know about. It was no secret Castiel was capable of killing people and he probably didn’t /hate/ doing it. For a second, Dean wondered what would happen if Castiel got killed, but he didn’t dwell on it for long. The man, though Dean knew /very/ little about him, seemed almost untouchable. If he really thought about it, Castiel killed his father, his best friend and captured both him and his brother within a matter of a few days and without anyone noticing. If Castiel was capable of that so easily, Dean could only imagine what else the man could do with such ease. 

Dean walked over to the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed the pack of cigarettes from it. He sighed as walked over to the window. He looked the window over for a second, a small smile coming to his face. He threw one of his legs over the windowsill and held onto frame as he climbed onto the window sill so his was sitting, his legs swung over the edge. The window was big enough for him to sit up straight and comfortably as he smoked his cigarette. Dean looked out to the sight in front of him. Now that it was day, he could see everything but it still wasn’t much. Dean could see the path they drove down to get here and there’s was a small field behind the house but other than that it was trees and mountains as far as he could see. The sun was sat on top of the mountains, only covered by a few clouds. The sky was mostly clear and more blue than Dean had ever seen and it was even a little windy. He could hear birds chirping and the wind going through the trees. The few hairs that hung over his forehead were moving in the breeze. It was so calm and silent. Dean had never had this before. 

Home to Dean was always a shitty house that always had people going in and out of it. Junkies and whores mostly thanks to John. Home was beer bottles and cigarettes and empty stolen prescription bottles everywhere. It was taking care of Sam, making sure he could take care of himself. Dean would sell his soul and ride a demon’s ass to hell before he’d ever let Sam end up in the ghetto for the rest of his life. Dean had grown up with nothing and adapted to living with nothing. He grew up thinking he wasn’t worth anything, that he was destined to be a piece of shit just like their father. Hell, he was practically already a spitting image. The week long benders, the drugs, the fighting. The selling himself though, that was a low even John never went to. He just bought. Life was horrible for Dean, everything he knew was built off trauma and he knew nothing else. 

Dean’s jumped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He hadn’t even realized he had started tearing up until he felt a tear run down his cheek. He manage to wipe it off before the door opened and Castiel walked in. At first glance, Castiel looked pissed. His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw, along with the rest of his body actually, was tense. Then, when the man looked at Dean, his expression softened and he smiled a little. 

“You look comfortable...” The man was said with a hint of almost adoration, like the sight of Dean made him forget everything. Dean chuckled softly. “I’m about to leave, Meg is downstairs and she won’t bother you unless you ask.” He said softly. Dean nodded, not really knowing what to say. Did he say goodbye? Have a nice... whatever you’re doing? He just stayed silent. Castiel opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he just sighed and smiled slightly before he walked out of the room, shutting the door. Dean huffed lightly before he turned back around, facing out the window once again. He puffed on his smoke a little bit more, his head turning when he heard a car pull up and the front door open and close. He could only see the front end of the car but he heard the car door open and heard Castiel’s voice yelling something angrily. He then heard the car door slam shut and then the rumble of the tires against the dirt as it drove off. 

Dean sighed softly as he finished his cigarette before he flicked it towards the ground. He turned back into the room and jumped off the windowsill. He closed the blinds but left the window open. He knew there was nothing to do so he was just gonna poke around the house. He stepped out of his room, walking over to the stairs where he could see into the living room downstairs. Meg was sprawled out across the couch with the remote in her hand, flipping through the channels. He hummed as he walked away from the stairs. Between his and Castiel’s room were four doors. One of them he knew was a bathroom but he didn’t know about the other three. He walked over to the one that was across the hall from his. He opened the door and glanced into it, a little disappointed. It was just a spare room with nothing in it but a mattress that didn’t even have sheets in it. He checked the one next to the bathroom and it was same thing. He frowned a little as he glanced at the last door that was next to Castiel’s room. He hesitated before for a moment before he walked over to it and opened the door. This time, he wasn’t disappointed. It was what seemed like a study. There was a big wooden desk with lots of drawers and very intricate designs in the wood on the corners. The desk was accompanied by a office chair that looked like it belonged in a CEO’s office. There were two filing cabinets against the wall next to the desk. There was a small table with a recliner next to it. Dean walked over to the tall bookcase against the otherwise empty wall, looking over the books. He recognized a few, classics like The Shining, The Stand, Salem’s Lot. There was even a big, thick book of Edgar Allen Poe stories and poems and they all looked old and worn. Dean hummed. He would’ve never guessed that Castiel was a horror novel buff. He then walked over to the filing cabinets, but after tugging on a few of the drawers, he realized the cabinets were locked. He sighed as he looked around the room carefully, frowning deeply. He glanced down at the floor, not quite sure was he was looking for. His eyes scanned over the room, just about ready to leave when he noticed something. There were marks on the floor by the bottom of the bookcase, like it had been moved repeatedly. He hummed as he walked over and gripped the edges of the the bookshelf, moving it away from the wall and, sure enough, there was a door. Dean sighed, did he really want to know? 

Yes, he was too curious by to open it. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, pulling the door open. The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. It was too dark to see anything and Dean was confused. He reached into the room, running his hands across the wall by the door, looking for a switch. He finally found one and switched it on, and the room brightened and Dean gasped, instinctively stepping back from what he saw. He didn’t even know what he was looking at. The first thing he noticed were the chains bolted to the ceiling and hanging down as well as chains attached to the ground, which was cement. There were dark, stained spots on the floor surrounding the chains. The walls were painted a dark, pine green color. Along with that was the display of knives, machetes and swords hanging from one wall. On the opposite wall was something different. Leather cuffs, whips, collars, gags, rope, and more, much more. Topping it all off was a queen bed with what looked like black and red silk sheets. The bed had four, black, wooden posts that reached up to the ceiling and hanging from post to post was black lace looking material. 

Dean’s eyes were wide in disbelief as he scanned the room. He felt like he knew exactly what this room was and what Castiel did in it but he also knew he had no idea at the same time. Dean shook his head quickly to himself as he stepped back, tripping over his own feet as he shut the door. His heart was racing while he pushed the bookshelf back were it was. He knew he shouldn’t have opened the door. As he practically ran out of the room, he stumbled over the carpet and fell towards the ground, smacking his head on the corner over door on the way down and he was almost immediately knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this took so long!!


	9. Chapter 9

When Dean came to, the first thing he felt was a something cold pressed against his face and the throbbing there. His eyes fluttered open and his vision was blurry for a moment before it cleared. He reached up and grabbed the thing on his face, an ice pack, he realized. Dean sighed as he looked around, realizing he was in his room. The blinds were open but the window was closed now. He heard something shuffle in the room, making a him jump a bit. He looked over, his eyes landing on Castiel. He frowned and shot up, quickly regretting it when his head went light and he got dizzy. He let out a soft grunt of pain as he laid back down on the bed. What did he do? Did Castel know what he found? Fuck, he just had to go and bust his ass. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked, cause Dean to frown a bit. There was an edge to Castiel’s tone but he didn’t quite know what it was exactly. “You broke your nose. Meg found you bleeding and unconscious on the floor off my study....” He said. Dean’s heart started racing as he clenched his eyes shut. Castiel sounded pissed. Like he was talking to someone he hated, and the way he talked about Dean in his study. He knew. There was no way he didn’t. Dean gulped nervously but still didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say, either way he was screwed. He didn’t want to tell Castile he was snooping, he didn’t want to make him angry but it was probably already too late for that. “Answer my question.” The man said firmly, causing Dean to frown. “I asked if you were okay and when I ask you something I expect an answer.”

Dean let out a shaky breath. Castiel had never been this... commanding with him before and he didn’t really know what to do. But everything in him was telling him to listen to Castiel. “I’m fine... I just tripped and fell. I-I guess I should slow down next time.” He said with a nervous chuckle that he tried to make not sound nervous but just made it worse. His heart was pounding now and he was sure that if he stood up he’d fall from how badly he was shaking. He heard Castiel stand up and he felt the instinct to get up and run by he knew that wasn’t an option. As he heard Castiel’s foot steps on the wood floors get closer to the bed he got more and more tense with each step. He felt the bed dip in as Castiel sat down. His eyes were still squeezed shut but when he felt Castiel’s hand on his leg, his instinctively jumped up. “Don’t!” He shouted without meaning to. His eyes went wide when he realized he’d just freaked out he wish he hadn’t seen how Castiel’s expression went from pissed to fuming. He gulped nervously as Castiel stood up. 

“Fine, I was gonna make sure you were okay before I did this but okay. Get up.” He said firmly and Dean looked up at him funny. “I said /get up/.” This time there was an almost snarl in his voice when he spoke and that made Dean stand up right away. He stood in front of Castiel, his head tilted up to look at the man. “To clarify, I am not upset with you. I was in the middle of working when Meg called me and I came back immediately. Do you understand?” Dean nodded. “You understand I am not upset with you?” He nodded again. “Say it.” 

Dean cleared his throat a bit. “Y-You’re not mad at me.” He said softly, his voice shy. 

Castiel hummed. “Good. I know you were in my office and I know what you found. You left the light on... Now, because you know, I need you to know what that room is for,” Dean’s eyes went wide, causing the man to sigh. “I don’t want to show you this, and I didn’t plan on doing this until I knew you were comfortable but you stuck your nose where it didn’t belong and now I have to do it now. Lucky for me, I brought work home with me.” Castiel sighed, holding his hand out. Dean stared at it for a moment before he nodded slowly, taking the mans hand in his. He let Castiel lead him out of the room and down the hall to the study. He took in a shaky breath as the walked into the room. Dean noticed the bookshelf was already moved, the door behind it was still closed. 

As they walked up the door, Castiel glanced at him, letting the look linger as he let go of Dean’s hand and opened the door. He watched Castiel wall in and flick the light switch. As the room lit up, Dean saw the same sight he did not too long ago, but this time, there was a man strung up by the chains in the ceiling. The strung up man was skinny and bruised with balding blonde-grey hair and a beard to match. He frowned softly but didn’t say anything. Dean closed the door behind him but stood by it, deciding to just watch. The strung up man looked up weakly as Castiel slowly walked up to him. Castiel took off his suit jacket and threw it on the back of some folding chair. He rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons in his shirt. He walked over to the wall of weapons and Dean could see the man’s eyes run over the sharp objects almost hungrily. Castiel grabbed one that was hooked and sharp at the end. He clicked his tongue as he walked up to the strung up man. 

“I’m not gonna keep asking you the same questions over and over. I want answers, Alastair. Now! I know you used to work for him. Either give me his name and where I can find him...” He pressed the knife against Alastair’s cheek. “or die a useless sack of meat. Either way, I’m gonna enjoy hooking this knife into your ribs and pulling them off one by one.” Castiel growled out. 

Dean watched Castiel’s every movement closely, hearing the mans words but they just went through one ear and out the other. He was more focused on how the mans eyes became dead the second he stepped foot into the room. How his voice was cold and offered nothing but despair and anticipation for what he was going to say and do next. This was a completely different person than Dean had known last night, and that should’ve scared the hell out of him. A man that killed his father and kidnapped him who was also sweet and generous and kindhearted and on top of all of that had no problem tying up a man and torturing him... it should have sent Dean running and he wouldn’t stop until he got to the other side of the world, but it didn’t. It intrigued him. What happened or what was wrong with Castiel that he could cover so many emotions and have different personalities towards so many different people? Dean wanted to know who hurt Castiel and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? Shocking. I want to start adding chapter titles but I am unoriginal :/


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Castiel was done, Dean was speechless. The man, Alastair, had passed out a long time ago. From either blood loss or pain, Dean couldn’t tell, but they hadn’t left the room. For the past twenty, maybe thirty minutes, the man was sat in the chair, his eyes running over everything in the room. The knives next to him, the ones on the wall, even the other wall with all the... other stuff on it. Everything but Dean. They hadn’t made eye contact since they walked into the room and it made Dean feel.... weird. His chest kept aching for Castiel to look at him, even if just for a second, but it never happened. Not once. Dean’s eyes, however, never left the man. He watched his every move, every look in his eyes, every expression and wrinkle on his face. Trying to find something, anger, pain, sadness. Something that made him seem... human, but Castiel’s expression almost never changed. The only thing he saw was how blown his pupils were and the way his lip curled up into a snark every now and then. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Castiel stood up. As the man turned and walked to awards Dean, his head was facing the ground and there was blood on his hands and shirt. The man got to Dean and stood right in front of him. Dean couldn’t do anything but swallow nervously and avoid eye contact with Castiel. He could smell blood and sweat on him as they were practically pressed up against one another. “Dean, look at me.” He heard Castiel say, his voice rough and gravelly. He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn’t make his head move. After a moment, Castiel’s hand was grabbing his chin and moving his head up. He felt something warm smear on his face, and he knew what it was but he couldn’t care. His breath caught in his throat as his head was moved and they made eye contact. Dean frowned a bit, which made Castiel’s brow furrow. “What?” The man asked. Dean shook his head slightly. “N-Nothing, you... you have pretty eyes...” he mumbled dumbly. Castiel let out a low chuckle, his lips curling up in the smallest smile. “Thank you, Dean. So do you, like emeralds...” The man said, making Dean blush heavily. He glanced down at the floor for a moment and the next thing he knew, Castiel’s hand was moving from his chin to the back of his neck and the man was pulling him in. Dean couldn’t even gasp before their lips were pressed together. His eyes went wide and he wanted to pull away, but before he could a strong hand was gripping his side and pulling him even closer. At that point, Dean just melted into the man, his hands gripping his shirt. The warm blood on Castiel’s hands was now cold as it was smeared over Dean’s throat and jaw as well as his shirt. 

The boy let out a soft, involuntary nose against Castiel’s lips, but the man loved it. He gripped Dean’s side tighter as he slammed him back against the wall. He let out a whine as his back hit the wall and flipped the switch so the rom was pitch black. Neither of them cared, Dean just tangled one hand in the mans hair while the other pawed at Castiel wherever he could get his hands. Dean tugged on the short hairs on Castiel’s head while the man nipped and sucked at his lips. Without warning, the man pulled away and Dean let out a desperate whine. They were both panting heavily and even though Dean couldn’t see him, he could feel Castiel shake his head. The man opened the door and pointed out of the room. “Go.” Castiel said, his voice still wrecked, looking at the ground. Dean looked at him, a little bit of light pouring in from the mans office, confused. “Wh...What?” He asked softly. Castiel was visibly tense. “Dean, listen to me. Go. Now!” Dean jumped at the tone of his voice and nodded quickly, practically running out of the room. 

He expected Castiel to follow him but instead, the man slammed the door shut and stayed in the room. Dean stood there, dumbfounded. His hair was a mess, his lips were red and swollen, and there was dried blood spread along his jaw and neck to his throat and collarbones. He was just standing there, staring at the door when the office door opened. He looked over and his eyes were met with Meg’s. She took one look at him and shook her head, muttering something under her breath before she walked off. Dean was only panting slightly now but his heart was still beating out of his chest. He jumped as a loud crash came from the room where Castiel was in. His eyes went wide as he stumbled his way out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it, sighing shakily. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...” Dean mumbled under his breath as he paced back and forth until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His nose was crooked and bruised and his lip was bleeding a bit. 

Dean knew he had to pop it back into place before it was too late. He sighed as he grabbed a rag from the counter and got it wet, wiping the blood from his face and neck, dabbing it around his nose a little to get rid of the dried up blood. He combed through his hair with his fingers, sighing softly once he looked somewhat decent. Dena brought the washcloth with him as he left the bathroom, making his way downstairs slowly. He didn’t see anyone as he made his way to the kitchen. He walked over to the liquor cabinet, opening it then he looked it over. He grabbed a bottle of rum, closing the cabinet then he went back upstairs to the bathroom. Dean looked the door, turned the water on and popped open the bottle. He took a good couple of chugs, gagging slightly but he shook it off he took in a deep breath, taking one more chug before he grabbed the wet rag and wrapped it around his nose. As he took in a deep breath, Dean grabbed his nose and pushed the bone back into place with a loud crack. He let out a yelp, gripping the side of the sink to keep himself up. 

Dean tilted his head back and held the rag to his nose to stop the bleeding. He let out soft, breathy whines as he waited for the pain to go away. After a long moment, he tilted his head back down and pulled the rag away, tossing it into the bathtub. Dean sighed softly, glancing at himself in the mirror with a groan before he left the bathroom. He looked at Castiel’s office door which was now shut and bit his lip. Did he do something wrong? He walked into his room, his shoulders heavy as he turned off his lights and shut his blinds. Once his room was dark, he collapsed onto his bed and almost the second his head hit the pillow he was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m so sorry this took so long!!! My phone took a shit on me and it took me a little while to get a new one and I’ve had no inspiration to write :((( but holy shit this story is almost at 1k and that’s crazy!! Please please please leave some comments I love reading them :) I don’t really know what this chapter is, it’s three am and I just wrote whatever came to me and I hope y’all like it :((

Dean had jumped awake when there was a knock on the door. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes awake, yawning softly. “Come in...” he said quietly, obviously knowing it was most likely going to be Castiel. Sure enough, man walked in, wearing black sleep pants and a white shirt that hugged his torso. The man looked uneasy, almost uncomfortable as he stepped into the room. It was dark, the sun looked like it was just about to go down so there was a little bit of orange light peeking into the room through the lights. Dean frowned softly as he sat up straight, wanting to go up to the man but he decided against it. 

 

Castiel cleared his throat a bit as he stood in the open doorway. “I just wanted to say goodnight... I assume you’re not going to be too tired considering you’ve been asleep for a few hours now but I need to get some rest...” the man said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dean just nodded slowly. Castiel looked like he wanted to say something else but he just walked out silently, shutting the door behind him. Dean frowned, honestly a bit confused. He sighed as he got out of bed, glancing down at his clothes. There was a little bit of blood stained on his shirt so he took it off and tossed it in the laundry bin. He figured he could leave his shirt off since Castiel wasn’t really going to be walking around. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were a little baggy, resting just under the waistband of his underwear. He grabbed his cigarettes and the lighter on his nightstand and walked out of his room. 

 

The door to Castiel’s room was shut and the light was already turned off. There was no noise from a television either. Dean sighed as he slowly made his way downstairs, he expected to see Meg in the couch, figuring as Castiel said she would be in the house at all times, but the living room was empty. The tv wasn’t even on like she had gone to the bathroom and that made Dean uneasy. He shook his head a bit as he walked over to the front door, his feet pattering on the wood floors of the quiet, empty house. He looked out the window for a moment before he opened the door and stepped out quietly. He sat down on the porch steps and sighed softly, pulling a cigarette from his pack before setting it aside. He wished he had Sam, or at least knew where he was. All his life it was just him and Sam against the world and they were split up for the first time in seventeen years. As he lit his cigarette and set the lighter aside, he blew the smoke up into the now almost dark sky. The stars and moon were hidden behind the layer of clouds in the sky, making the mountain night even darker. For a moment, Dean almost forgot who he was. Where he was, the things he’s done, the shit that’s happened. He was clam for a second, it was quite and all he could hear was the trees in the wind and the faint sound of a coyote in the background. 

 

Dean was about halfway through his cigarette when he heard something in the distance that made his come right back to earth. He frowned as he looked around and saw nothing, but he heard something down the road in the dirt. Once it got closer, Dean realized it was a car and he shot up from where he was sitting, his cigarette still burning on the ground as he hurried inside. He closed the door quietly and locked it with shaky hands before closing the blinds. Dean heard the sound of a car pull up to the house and he glanced through the blinds to see a SUV pull up with the lights off. That wasn’t good. Castiel wouldn’t have gone to bed if he was expecting people. He stumbled back away from the door before he turned and ran up the stairs. Dean’s heart pounded as he almost tripped over the stairs before he ran down the hallway to Cas’ room. He knocked on the door, a lot harder than he meant but he was scared. Within seconds Castiel was opening the door in his pajamas, a confused and worried look on his face. 

 

“Dean? What happened?” He asked, the worry crystal clear in his voice. Dean was shaking and panting slightly as he pointed towards the stairs, trying to talk but the words would come out. Suddenly, he felt Castiel’s hands on his face, forcing Dean to make eye contact. “Hey, hey, I need you to breathe and calm down.” Castiel’s voice was now steady and calm, and it made Dean’s head clear up. He nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. 

 

“I-I was sitting outside.... s-smoking a cigarette and-and I heard something so I looked...” he started panting again nervously so he shook his head quickly to calm himself. “A car. Th-There’s a car out front. A-A big van. I didn’t see how many people.” He finally choked out and Castiel nodded. 

 

“Okay, it’s okay. You’re fine, get in my room and stay there, do not come out no matter what.” Castiel said and Dean heard him but he was too anxious and scattered to respond. The man shook him once roughly and Dean snapped out of it and nodded quickly. 

 

“Y-Yeah, yes, yes, I’ll stay in your room and I won’t leave no matter what.” He repeated back before he felt Castiel squeeze his face gently before he stepped back. 

 

“There’s a gun in between my mattresses. Only use it if  absolutely  necessary.” Was the last thing Castiel said before he nudged Dean into his room and that was it. Dean turned on the light and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly. He looked around frantically while rubbing his hands over his face as he sat down on Castiel’s bed. He hugged onto one of the mans pillows tightly, listening closely to see if he could hear anything. It was silent for a while and that was cut off by a loud bang of what sounded like a door being kicked in.

 

Dean jumped at the loud noise and stared at the door intently. He heard some muffled yelling and grunts for a long moment before it went silent. After only a few seconds of silence there were two loud gunshots and a third one that sounds like it was cut off. He jumped off the bed and went to the door, pressing his ear against the door. Dean held in his breath as he tried to listen and all he heard was a thud on the wood floors and what sounded like Castiel’s voice but it was strained. He paced back and fourth, his hands shaking slightly as he dug through the mattress for the gun. When he found it, Dean looked at the gun in his hands, taking in a deep breath. He stood by the door and when he heard nothing but quiet voice he opened the door slowly and carefully, making sure he made no noise. 

 

Dean was still barefoot as he walked down the hall slowly and peeked over the rails of the stairs. Just enough so he could see Castiel on his knees, the barrel of a gun pressed against the top of his head, forcing the man to stare at the floor. There were two men on the floor surrounding them and to Dean’s surprise, Meg and the man, Alastair, were staring above Castiel. Alastair was holding the gun to the mans head as he spoke on the phone while Meg stared at Castiel. No one realized he was there as he backed up a little, looking down the gun. He clicked off the safety and checked the gun to see it was fully loaded. He sighed, his hands almost steady now as he walked back towards the stairs. 

 

Quietly, without letting his presence known he closed one eye as he held the gun up. Dean let his aim settle on Alastair’s chest and the second he had a clear shot, he pulled the trigger. The man dropped as soon as the bullet hit him, cause Meg to look towards him. Her lip curled up into a snarl as she reached for her gun in the back of her waistband. Before Dean knew it, Castiel was up on his feet with the gun that was pointed at him in his hands and his finger was pulling the trigger and Meg fell to the floor right alongside Alastair. Once she was down Dean dropped the gun to the floor and ran down the stairs. 

 

“Cas! Are you okay?” He asked as he walked up to the man, immediately checking his face and body. Castiel’s head was split open, probably from the handgun, along with his lip and a bloody nose. Dean sighed, shaking his head quickly. “Fuck...” he looked around them. “What the fuck do we do?” Castiel sighed, shaking head. 

 

“I don’t know, but I need a drink and then I’ll figure it out.” He muttered under his breath as he dropped the gun and walked to the kitchen, leaving Dean behind, speechless and surrounded by four bodies. 


	12. sorry lmao

i have like a half chapter sitting on my computer but it’s shit and i have no motivation for this one rn im sorry so i don’t plan on having any new chapters up soon but uhhhhhh if you want to rp with me??? my tumblr is fifthperiodmassacres :)


End file.
